Poor, stubborn attraction
by joyofrediscoveringyou
Summary: When her dads came up with the grand plan of her volunteering at a soup kitchen for summer, she wasn't too pleased. That was until she met a selfless, tall boy with amber eyes who was about to change her entire world. 3-parts, AU Finchel
1. Getting to know you

**Hello everyone! I'm back! This was originally a one-shot but it took life of it's own... so now it will be told in three parts. I really hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not glee or Finn or Rachel or anything.  
**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Is it April Fool's day or something. It can't happen and it isn't happening because her dads and Kurt's dad are clearly insane and will snap out of it soon enough. But what if they didn't? If they really had to cancel their plans of going to an arts camp and join workshops during the summer because their parents suddenly decided to care about society she'd be screwed. She's not getting younger and she needs all the experience in the world before college. She has to be the best.

She just has to.

She looks at Kurt who looks almost as shocked as she is. She wants to tell him they shouldn't take this seriously because no way in hell it's going to happen but she's not so sure. She wants to do something to make it all better and she can't. It's incredibly frustrating, really.

"Rachel, what are we going to do?" he says absently, in a whisper.

"I don't know." Her fierceness has left and the only thing remaining within her is just resignation.

"At least we'll be together in this, right?"

"Always."

* * *

As a kid, when she was scared she would close her eyes, scrunch them pretty tight. If she couldn't see what she was scared of, there was nothing to be scared of. It was all she did for the last weeks of her junior year. She pretended her parents and Burt never said anything. That her best friend and her were going to be all right. But closing your eyes doesn't work against reality and as much as she wishes for the opposite it's really happening.

Her parents really signed her up for volunteering every day at the Soup Kitchen. They granted them the rest of the time but refused to allow the children to anything involving theatre, singing or dancing. If they wanted to learn how to play soccer or join a gym, then they'd pay whatever the expense. They said they needed to expand their perceptions or something like that. She wasn't paying attention, not one bit.

But it's true and it's her first day. It's not like she's disgusted or thinks that working there is beneath her. She just doesn't see why it has to be this type of charity rather than organizing auctions, or building houses… or something more interesting. Besides, she was scared that maybe some of the people there would be somewhat unstable or have a meltdown or be sick or something and she really wouldn't know what to do then.

She even begged her parents to chose any other charity work, but they said no and that was that.

And this is it and she's on her way.

* * *

It's not as bad as she feared. The only thing she's noticed is that it's very boring. Some of the people are nice; ask her name and stuff while others just grumble at her. Still, the repetition of serving a dish is somewhat disconcerting. It makes her feel numb and detached. She actually wishes she had a way to interact with the people around her.

She sees a plate in front of her and scoops the required portion amount. Just when she's about to tip the spoon, the person behind the plate speaks up.

"Wait."

She looks up and sees a chest. Her eyes roam upwards again until she sees amber, and fire and warmth. It's a boy around her age, really tall with cute dimples and a sweet face. He looks really clean but his clothes have seen better days. The logo on his shirt is faded, the hoodie has quite a couple of very visible holes, his jeans are ripped in a couple of places and the soles of his shoes are slowly breaking apart.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

He stares right into her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Um, It's just that… like, could you please only give me half the portion? Give my half to Amy."

"Amy?"

He flashes her a cute grin and points down to his left. Her vision lands on a cute little blonde girl who clearly isn't getting enough food, judging from how sadly bony she looks.

"Finn, you don't have to…" says the little girl. Rachel just watches.

"You know how I'm really big?" he asks the girl and she nods.

"Well, food makes you grow." He kneels and looks at the little girl in the eye. "If I keep growing I'm going to start hitting my head against the ceiling and that would hurt. You are still tiny, so you need to grow and I need to avoid breaking my head."

Rachel looks on with a warm heart. She looks around and sees the other people busy, she beckons the boy towards her.

"That was really sweet. Just for today, I'm going to give you a full portion and give Amy one and a half."

His eyes light up in shock and wonder.

"Just don't rat me out."

* * *

The next day is as equally boring. Kurt is not even around to complain to because he met another volunteer, Blake or Blaine or something like that, and they've been talking non-stop all the while they've been here. At first she tried to join the conversation but it was like both men could read each other's minds and it made her feel like a third wheel. So, she resigned to scoop food and then scoop more food. At least some of the people we really nice, some old lady even saying she wished she had a granddaughter like her. It was sweet.

This time the boy with the amber eyes doesn't take her by surprise because she sees him in line. How could she not? He's a head taller than everyone around.

When he gets to her he hands her a flower. It was obviously picked from somewhere but it's white and simple and she loves it. She just doesn't get why he's doing that and her face clearly shows it.

"It's a thank you, for yesterday." He clarifies.

"Oh it's fine, your little sister is just too adorable."

"She's not my sister." Then what? Please don't say his daughter because he looks too young to be a father.

He smiles "she's just a kid that comes here sometimes, when her parents really don't have any food left. I just figured she needed it more"

He shrugs his shoulders and with a blush, extends his plate.

"I'm Finn by the way. Finn Hudson."

As she scoops his food into his plate she meets his eyes.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

* * *

It's been two weeks and aside from the Soup Kitchen, Kurt and her had not wanted to do try anything else than sulking around. They really miss the stage and it shows, though Kurt's demeanor is happier because he has a new friend. She can't help feel a little left out but she's happy for Kurt because he's her best friend and he deserves everything that's good in this world.

Finn and her have talked a couple of times, always very polite "How are you doing" type of conversations. Sometimes he comes up to her and tells her a joke. Usually they're really bad or have the worst puns ever but she appreciates it nonetheless. She likes to laugh.

It's a day like any other. Kurt and Blaine are refilling some food, currently moving something to the deposit room. Mrs. Greenberg told her another funny story about her cat. She really hopes Finn has a good joke today because she's a bit tired and lonely.

"Hey."

She looks up to see a man. He must be in his thirties and she doubted he had a shower some time in the last week. His face was greasy, some patches of his dark hair missing.

"Good evening, sir." She replies politely, before scooping some food.

"What's on the menu?" he asks.

"Mashed potatoes and beef."

"Can I have you for dessert baby?" he grins lecherously.

Before she can even realize what's going in the guy has one hand on his groin and the other one leaning towards her.

"Hey man, what's going on?" her neck snaps at the voice and she sees Finn approaching them. No one else has noticed anything yet, clearly.

"Just having a chat with this lovely lady, none of your business."

"She doesn't look like she wants a chat."

The guy just gets closer to her. "Look at the bitch, she wants it. Don't you? You want me to bend you over and give you what you need?"

She's never been talked to so rudely. She's trying to conjure something to tell the pervert when the sound of Finn's fist, hitting the guy right on the nose, snaps her out of her trance.

She yelps and runs behind Finn because the guy's body was on the counter. He stands up again, staggering and taking out a knife when one of the guards stops him and takes him away.

Finn just turns around and embraces her, comforting her.

* * *

"Rachel, you have to tell your dads."

"I can't. They'll pull me out of it and tell Burt too, so the same would happen to you."

"Since when do you care so much about serving food to the less fortunate?"

"It's just… I don't know I think I enjoy it. Sure it's kind of boring but some people are really nice and it's interesting."

Kurt's lifted eyebrow indicates he doesn't believe her, not one bit.

"If you get pulled out of it too, you wouldn't see Blaine every day…"

His eyes widen. Bingo, struck a chord.

"Look, I'm fine and I'll be fine. You know as well as I do how safe that place is. That guy was just a freak occurrence, no need to alert the parentals. Ok?"

"Fine." He grumbles. "You better be right."

Even if she isn't right, she can't just leave. She can't leave Finn. She didn't tell Kurt about the knife and since he wasn't there, he didn't see it. The guy could've easily put a knife against her at some point and take her to do unspeakable things to her. She knew it was dramatic but the guy was obviously unstable and she doesn't think it's farfetched to believe it could've been much worse. Finn had saved her from that fate and she had to repay him.

* * *

"What's the favorite bands of Jehova's Witnesses?"

"I have no clue."

"Come on Rach, think of something."

"An angel choir?"

"Nah." He grins, "The Doors."

It's really bad but she can't help laughing, her eyes scrunching up in glee.

"Wow Finn, I'm not sure if your jokes just keep getting better or worse."

"I made you laugh, didn't I? It's a win for me." His smile is radiant and for a second he doesn't look sad or shabby, he looks like just a carefree boy enjoying life.

"Finn, I was thinking. Since my only friend is Kurt and he's been… _busy_lately…" she shifts her eyes towards Blaine and Kurt, dreamily staring at each other, "and you know, you're ok for a boy and you don't seem to have cooties, do you maybe want to hang out this weekend?"

His mouth shuts close, smirk gone and he's looking at her like he can't quite comprehend what she's saying.

"Are you like, making fun of me or something?"

"N-no." she looks down sadly "I just thought we were kinda friends… I guess not? Sorry I asked."

"No no, Rach… I just never thought you could consider yourself as my friend. It's really cool actually."

"Really?" she looks up at him full of hope. Sure he might be really poor or whatever but he saved her and he was nice and she was so lonely, plus she needed to repay him. How would she accomplish that if they barely talked?

"Yeah, so the offer stands?"

"Of course!" she replies excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Cool, is Sunday ok? It's the only day I don't work."

It's not like she has better things to do any other day, so whatever day he asks for is just fine with her. She nods.

"Meet me at eleven in Bow Bridge?"

* * *

She arrived twenty minutes ago but she was early and she didn't want to get out of the car just yet. She didn't know why she was nervous; she was just hanging out with a friend… right? Totally. She stands and she hopes she looks good. She's never been a skinny jeans kind of girl but the do look great with her polka-dotted flowy top and pink ballerinas.

He's standing there, looking down to the water. He's wearing khaki pants, and a shirt and he looks great.

"Hey" he smiles when she gets there. He looks a bit scared though.

"Finn, so good to see you." She gives him a little hug to show him it's ok.

"Got anything planned or are just gonna stand here? I'm cool with that too, by the way."

"Just walk around? It's a lovely day and fresh air is never bad for one. Especially in this city."

"Sure."

He shrugs and they start walking. They discuss everything they see and the randomest topics. She avoid asking too many questions because she doesn't want to pry, she wants him to open up.

"You know, I do go to school." He randomly says in the midst of a discussion about Frisbee.

"Sorry?" she asks, completely caught off guard.

"In case you were wondering, I do go to school. Gonna start my senior year next year."

"Me too. I mean, I'm going to be a senior too."

He smiles at her. "I just wanted you to know… considering where you met me and all you might not think much of me."

"Well, I know you're funny, kind, heroic and you make the worst puns I've ever heard. Nothing else"

* * *

Her evening with Finn was delightful and this time, he actually asked her whether they could do a repeat next week. Of course she agreed.

Which means she is now in a Starbucks, nursing a Chai Latte waiting for him anxiously. Her eyes are fixated on the door until the moment she spots him. Not wanting to seem desperate, she shifts her gaze down her latte.

"Hey Rach." She really likes that nickname.

"Hey Finn, so why are we meeting here?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

Her eyes widen and she just lets him take her hand. As he tugs her along the street she decides Finn Hudson's hands are not too bad, actually, they're kind of perfect. They stop in front of some store named "Schuester's" and she's surprised when Finn opens the lock with a key.

"This is my job by the way, well one of them anyway." He leads her in "Mr. Schue owns this place, he's my teacher, and lets me work here after school."

"That's a really cool job" she comments.

"Yeah and it's mostly like, vintage music which is totally on demand right now so it's pretty sweet."

They walk inside the shop and it's incredibly cozy. Everything is covered in the same old school wooden panels and there's old posters everywhere.

"It's a beautiful place, but I don't get what we're doing here Finn."

He smiles at her and takes her hand again. They go to the back of the store and open a door. It's a little room with drums, a guitar and a base on racks, a keyboard and some microphones.

"Mr. Schue runs a program to help kids learn music here. All teachers are volunteers, but it's cool. I teach the drums on Saturday mornings."

"I didn't know you played."

"I have since I was five. Anyway, you told me how your parents wanted you and Kurt to have a non-musical summer, right?"

"Don't remind me. They even took my Barbara DVDs." She groans.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. I figured you'd like to use this room… maybe to sing or like… practice on the keyboards. You told me you played piano, right?"

She turns to look at him. It's the sweetest thing anyone has done for her in her life. Sure it wasn't a professional theatre workshop, but there was a microphone… and she could just be who she really is for a little while.

Appreciation overwhelmed her. He kept doing wonderful things for her and she could never seem to be able to do the same.

* * *

She knows the rules but she needs this one exception and she prays to everything and anything her parents consent.

"Dad, Daddy? Can we… talk for a second?"

"Honey this is the dinner table, of course we can." Says her Dad puzzled.

"Hear me out ok? I need you to think about what I'm going to say."

Both men look at each other, like confirming something and then look back at her.

"We promise to withhold our judgment until you explain what you want to say Berry-pie."

She feels some tension ease out of her body at the cute nickname. She remembers these men have never given her anything but support and their unconditional love, even if they were being unreasonable this summer they were still her dads.

"I got an email from my vocal lessons teacher… as you know she's very into promoting the arts and all…"

"We are aware." Hiram comments.

"She… she's organizing this fundraiser gala for the arts in education and… well, she wants to show how much an arts education can do so she wants me to sing as the main event. I know you said no music this summer but it's not like a workshop or classes… just one evening. It's not only an honor and it's for a good cause."

She left out the part where influential producers and Broadway directors would be going. She did want an education and her eyes were set on NYADA once she graduated but that didn't mean she had to wait around to break into the business.

The two men look at each other intensely. She wishes she could find that one day, someone she could have whole conversations with just by looking at them. Finally, her dad speaks up.

"If we do make this one-time-only exception for you baby girl, you better get us tickets."

She's sure her squeal can be heard all the way in China.

* * *

She sees him stand up and asks the head volunteer for a break.

"Finn! wait."

"Hey Rach" he turns around "what's up? We still on for Sunday right?"

"Yeah… uhm… it's about… well…"

"Just say it."

"I've been asked to sing at this fundraiser thing Saturday night…"

"That's amazing Rach, congratulations."

"My… my teacher asked me to, it's for a good cause. Anyway, um… she kind of gave me five tickets. I gave two to my dads, two to Kurt so he can go with Blaine… and I have a spare. So, you know, I would really like to offer it you."

"You… you want me there?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course! We're friends, right?"

"I'd love to go Rach, but um… at what time is it? I work on Saturdays."

"10 pm."

"Oh that's cool, I'm done before that. Is it like… formal?"

She didn't consider Finn might not have the means to attend a gala or even a suit.

"Uh yeah, would that be a problem?"

"Nah… just asking."

"Ok… I have to go back but I'll see you tomorrow and give you the ticket ok? The address is on it and everything."

* * *

She's certain Finn won't come. She hopes he will though, he's a really good friend and she's kind of nervous. Kurt dismissed her nerves by saying she was being dramatic so she needed some friendly advice that wasn't that. She turns around and spots him across the room, right before her jaw drops on the floor.

He's clean-shaven, with his hair still messy but styled with gel. He's wearing a simple black suit with a thin tie. It's amazing how the suit fits him, it's like it was designed for him. His shoes are black and shiny and he looks like he walked right out of the red carpet. She feels inadequate even though her dress is couture, crimson red and hugging her curves… she felt like a peasant next to him. Her feet start carrying her towards him.

"Finn!"

He looks down and just stands there, gaping at her.

"I'm so glad you came" she reaches to give him a hug.

"Whoa Rach. Like, seriously… isn't it illegal to be so beautiful?"

She laughs at his corny joke.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Hudson. You clean up nicely."

"It's just my dad's old suit." He blushes a bit and it's adorable.

"Come on, I want to introduce you."

He halts at that and eyes her dubiously.

"Don't worry, they don't bite." She smiles at him and he doesn't look reassured but walks along with her.

She can't see Kurt and Blaine anywhere but she does spot her daddies by the bar so she makes her way to them.

"Dad, Daddy I want you to meet my friend, Finn Hudson."

Her daddy jumps at the name and looks intently into Finn's eyes. She can feel him retreat, intimidated. Before she can figure out what's going on, her daddy walks towards Finn and gives him a hug.

"Thank you very much son, we heard what you did for our daughter."

She knows she didn't tell them and she knows Kurt didn't tell them either so how the hell do they know what happened? It's not time to question them, not in public and not in front of Finn. He would probably not like a family argument in front of him.

Her dad approaches too, looking positively happy.

"Hiram, it's him?"

"Yes Leroy."

He extends his hand towards Finn, who looks very glad not to be getting another hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man. We owe you a lot."

"Wow. Mr. and Mr. Berry I-"

"Call us Hiram and Leroy."

"Yes. Well, you really don't need to thank me. No woman deserves to be talked to like that and especially not one like Rachel, she's super special."

"That she is." Her father looks fondly at her and she just feels awkward "please, come Wednesday night to our home. We're having an annual tradition amongst very close friends of the family. It would be an honor if you and your parents could join us too. Rachel will be there of course, she already told the volunteers about this when she started so she's taking the night off."

"I… I can't accept. I mean, thanks but you really don't owe me anything."

"Son, are you a friend of my daughter?" Leroy asks in his most stern voice.

He looks at her and she nods, dissipating any doubts he might have.

"Yeah"

"And do you care about her well-being?"

"Well yeah she's my friend, of course I do."

Finn just said he cares about her and her heart feels like a hot pile of goo. She cares about him too, of course. He's been a really cool person to talk to lately and he's not super judgmental like most of the people at her school.

"Since you're admittedly friends with Rachel then you must know you are immediately friend of the family. We all care for her too. So really, I'm not asking because I feel a debt to you, I'm asking because as I said, the dinner will be for friends of the family and you are one. Now, just say yes and notify your parents."

"I…. It's only my mom. She does have Wednesday nights off, so…"

"Perfect. Now you two go along and have fun." Finalized her daddy, going away with her dad while Finn looks at them shocked and she's trying really hard not to giggle at his bewilderment.

* * *

She returns to the table trying to not look up. She tells herself to look at the floor, that her shoes are so beautiful they deserved to be look at, even looking at the tables would work. Basically, looking towards anywhere but him will work.

For some reason, when she started singing 'My Man' her gaze fluttered towards Finn and they kept eye contact throughout the whole song. It was intense and powerful and really confusing.

"Rach, that was a-amazing." He's standing right in front of her, looking down at her so sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it touched something… right here." He points his hand to his chest- but to the wrong side.

"Your heart is on the other side, you know?" she giggles and he laughs.

"Yeah well, you sing so amazingly I forgot where my heart was for a moment." He jokes and she thinks it's adorable. He doesn't mention the eye contact and neither will she, so maybe it was just a moment thing.

She sits back down and chats with Finn quietly. Her dads, Kurt and Blaine are at the table amongst some other people, most of them acquaintances.

"If it isn't mighty Berrys? What a surprise!" a man exclaims, approaching their table accompanied by a younger man.

"Puckerman! So good to see you. And Noah is here too? Fantastic."

"And it seems we're on the same table too"

The men sit down.

"They're the Puckermans; father and son and they're close to our family." She whispers in Finn's ear to explain the occurrence.

He nods.

"Little Jewish American princess where the hell have you been?" asks Noah, sitting on the vacant seat next to her.

"Noah! So good to see you. How's the lovely Quinn?" she asks, making it clear her question is loaded with sarcasm. She hates Quinn Fabray but Noah just seems to really love the evil girl.

"She's good I guess." He shrugs.

"Allow me introduce you to my friend, Finn Hudson."

Noah extends his hand to shake Finn's, she's about to introduce Noah properly when a voice joins their conversation.

"Excuse me son, did you say your name was Finn Hudson?" It's Noah's dad and she doesn't get it.

"Yes sir, why?"

"This may sound weird, but is your name _Finnegan_?"

Finn blushes beet red. "Y-yeah?"

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson?"

She can tell he's completely freaked out and just keeps nodding in confirmation. She wishes she knew what it's about.

"Son to Carole and Christopher?"

Finn keeps nodding furiously and how in the hell does Noah's dad know Finn?

"You know son, some people know me as Sargent Puckerman. I was in the army with your dad, he was my best friend actually. I looked for you guys but you were gone without a trace."

"Y-yeah my Mom moved states after dad died… but … wow this is really weird."

The older man smiles. "Actually, you and I have a lot to discuss. Here's not the time or place though… tomorrow perhaps?"

Finn looks at her like asking what to do. She smiles at him "It's fine, you can cancel our hang out."

"Yeah, um… where?"

"Meet me at the Ritz for lunch. It's on me."

* * *

"Rachel Berry" she hears coming from the hallway, the voice immediately following the ping of the elevator of her penthouse.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, dad had to go to New Jersey to pick up some rare motor or something for a client, so I got bored and decided to see my best friend."

"Then why does that all sound like lies?"

Kurt rolls his eyes "I was trying to be polite, you know?"

"I know you too well Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I know that look. It's the look you get when you think I'm being crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy Rachel… and I didn't say anything then but was that guy from the gala… the guy from the soup kitchen?"

"So what if he is?" she snaps at him, glaring at him, daring him to say anything against Finn.

"There's two things bothering me about this. One, and this is because I love you, he's not dangerous is he?"

Before he can list the second thing she stands up, walks up to him and looks him straight in the eye.

"Finn is a good guy and the most dangerous thing about him is that he's so clumsy he might hurt someone by accident. Need I remind you how he protected me?"

"Hey, diva, relax." He says grabbing her shoulders, "I just don't know his background or why he needs a free meal every night, you would ask the same."

She knows she would if the roles were reversed and she relaxes. He's only looking out for her; it's what they do.

"He hasn't specified, but it seems like it's just unfortunate circumstances for his family. He usually references his mom working a lot of shifts, or the fact he has two jobs. Plus, he still goes to school."

"So he's just a guy with bad luck, I can deal with that."

"What's the second thing?" she asks warily.

"When did you two become such good friends? I swear I never noticed."

"That's because you think Blaine's eyes are the center of the universe."

* * *

Finn's going to arrive any minute now and he better, otherwise she's going to punch something. Sure, she's seen him for the past couple of days but they can't properly talk when she serves food and her breaks are never too long so she hasn't had the chance to discuss what in the world Puckerman senior wanted with Finn. She's hoping some time before dinner they can chat.

Also, she's about to meet Finn's mom and she's nervous about that too. Not like she has any real reason to, it's just that she wants to make a good impression on her friend's mom. She can tell she's really important to Finn so she wants to get along, now that their friendship is a thing.

They're the first guests to arrive, and she watches as her father opens the door.

"Finn! So glad you could make it."

He's wearing the same suit he did for the gala but that doesn't impact on the fact he looks drop dead gorgeous in it.

"Mr. Berry… are we too early?"

"No, everyone is just late. We do admire punctuality." Her father replies jovially.

"Cool. Mr. Berry… I mean, Leroy… this is my mother; Carole."

"Pleased to meet you Carole, it's so good you could come too."

She approaches them timidly.

"Hi" she says softly.

"Oh you must be Rachel?"

"Y-yes."

"Finn's told me all about you, but never told me you're so beautiful. Please, call me Carole."

"It's delightful to meet you too Carole."

The adults head towards the living room and Rachel asks for permission to go with Finn to her room.

"Rach, your place… it's really nice. I don't think I've ever seen anything so fancy."

She didn't know how to reply to that, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Your mom is lovely"

"Yeah, she's awesome." He says smiling, hiding his hands in his pockets.

"Sit please… and if you don't mind me asking, what happened on Sunday?"

He sits next to her, smiling.

"He told me a lot of stuff, about my dad. Like some awesome things he did in the army… apparently he saved Sargent Puckerman once too. He also told me that my dad and him invested on some company a long time ago and that he had saved dad's part for me, apparently he's been looking for us for a while."

"Wow…. And your mom knew about it?"

"Nah, Sgt. Puckerman said it was some money dad got as inheritance but never told mom about. Something about wanting to surprise her once it was invested. Sgt. Puckerman says that the investment paid off and wants to give me the share."

"Are you going to accept it?"

"I didn't want to, 'cause like mom and I have survived without my dad and all but… I talked about it with her and she said I should for my college education and like… maybe I can only work one job and my mom doesn't have to do back-to-back shifts. I mean, I still feel kind of weird accepting it but, it would be selfish not to. Gotta think of my mom too, you know?"

"Finn! That's incredible!" she hugs him tightly.

"Yeah… there's only one problem though." He says and suddenly she's worried because it might just be that some technicality doesn't allow him to have the money and it would be just so cruel to dangle all that hope in front of him and then snatch it away.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"You do realize this means I don't need free meals anymore and won't get to see you right?"

"Well, since you won't be so busy we can compensate by hanging out?"

"That's awesome."

* * *

The dinner was amazing. It was very emotional when Carole and Mr. Puckerman reunited. Apparently she had vanished without a trace because Finn's grandparents wanted to take him away from her, not because she was an unfit mother but because they had just lost their son and somehow decided Finn would be the perfect consolation. Regardless, it was clear Carole was beyond ecstatic to see her old friend. Mr. Puckerman even gave her a number so she could apply for the position of head nurse at the Veteran's hospital. He would personally recommend her and since he had made various donations to it, he was sure she'd get in.

Also, much to her amusement and Finn's shame, Carole and Burt seemed to click it off. Kurt and her grinned knowingly and Finn was obviously making an effort to keep his protective instinct under wraps. Most adorable thing she's ever seen.

Now she's here at the music shop and they're in the little backroom again. She's playing on the keyboard while he drums along, both of them just making stuff up as they go. She starts to play the opening notes to Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing'. She's immediately startled when Finn starts singing, but her professionalism allows her to just keep playing. Eventually, she joins him too and they come together in song like they've never bonded before. As if something between them just _connected._

"That was amazing Finn."

"Yeah, you're awesome."

"No, I mean you! You're very talented. I would know, I'm very talented too. Where did you learn how to sing?"

"Glee club."

"Finn Hudson, you're in glee club and you didn't tell me?"

"'cause we're crap Rach. We barely made it past sectionals last year and you go to the top New York Preforming Arts school."

"Well I for one do not care for how much your club sucks because you don't. Do you… like singing?"

"Yeah." He stands from the drums and goes towards her, standing in front of the keyboard. "It makes me feel… alive. I wish I could do it all the time."

"With that voice, you should."

A bulb lights in her head. "You know, I can always tutor you to help improve it… who knows? Might win you a Regionals next time."

* * *

With everything that's been going on she forgot to confront her dads about one tiny tidbit of information. Mustering her inner strength, she opens the doors to the study where she knows her parents are at the moment.

"Star, is there something wrong?" her daddy says.

"I just remembered how fond you were of meeting Finn because of what he did for me. The funny thing is that I was certainly not the one to tell you and neither was Kurt. So I want you to be honest with me and tell me how you came across that information?" she says, keeping calm and logical.

Her dads look at each other alarmed. Clearly, they thought she forgot all about that, mistakenly believing to be off the hook. They both smile sheepishly and she knows she won't like whatever they have to say.

"Look princess, you know we love you very much, right?" he daddy starts.

"What did you do?"

"Honey, nothing. It's just that we may have put a guard of our hiring at the soup kitchen to make sure nothing happened to you."

"You hired me a bodyguard without my consent? And it doesn't make sense, I know you guys, you would've pulled me out as soon as you heard what happened."

"Now Rachel, it's not a bodyguard…. Just extra security. And we only pay two thirds of the service anyway; he's also there for Kurt. Look, we trust you immensely that's why he's only there… because there's an uncertainty about your safety that bothers us. You're our baby girl, we're just looking out for you."

Hear heart warms at her daddy's speech. It makes sense, to an extent. She had to be honest and realize that she had the same fears when she started and it's not as if they were completely unfounded.

"We did consider stopping the whole thing" her dad adds "but we heard how that young man jumped for you and we were assured it was a freak occurrence."

"That makes sense, I think" she ponders "but never, and I mean ever keep things like that away from me! We're honest with each other, remember? Oh and, it would've been nice to warn Finn you were basically going to build him a shrine. He was so freaked out."

"I like Finn, he's such a good boy." Her daddy smiles "we're glad you're making new friends."

"Really?" she asks shocked "I mean, it's not like I thought you would look down on him because I know you're not like that, I just didn't imagine you would care about our friendship."

Her daddy stands to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel, we care about you and by extension, the people you care about. Finn's an outstanding young fellow whose story is just sad."

How do her parents know his story? "Did Carole tell you about it?"

"No, Puckerman did."

"Ah, of course. So, I guess there's nothing I need to know?"

"Honey, there isn't anything to know. Carole had an accident, had to be on bed rest for three months and they couldn't pay the bills. They lost everything to the bank, and are just getting back on their feet. Apparently they had even been homeless for a while before Finn's multiple jobs allowed them to finally rent an apartment. It's admirable, really. From your tone I guess Finn didn't tell you, but he's probably embarrassed."

"He shouldn't be, I don't care."

Her dad smiles sadly at her.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't."

* * *

**Part Two will be posted soon, if nor tomorrow then the next day.**

**Don't forget to believe in the tether!  
**


	2. Tricks and Admissions

**Wow, thank you all very much for your warm reception. As a show of my gratitude, here's part two. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"This is really cool, Rach"

She looks up at his face and sees that wide smile she has come to associate with blissful Finn. She's so, so happy he's happy. With his part of the profit, it was enough to cover Finn's college, allow both son and mother to only work one job and provide a nice cushion for their futures. Finn wasn't so sullen or shy anymore, she noticed he even had new clothes. Judging by how they fit him, she imagined his mother still bought clothes for him. Not that she was judging, she knows the boy is too hopeless to do it on his own. Sometimes, she wishes she could just leave him in a department store with the mission to get an outfit. She giggles at the crazy combinations her brain comes up with.

"What's so funny?" he asks puzzled.

"You in a cowboy hat, jean overalls and a puffy vest."

"Do I want to know?"

She giggles at him; she'd rather let him try to figure why in the hell her mind went there. It made sense, she wouldn't put it past Finn to think an outfit like that is comfy or something… still, she didn't want to explain he was imagining him in all kinds of costumes.

"Nah" she shrugged. "You're liking the party?"

"Yeah, last fourth of July was a total waste. My cousin Rory bought beers and before I was done with my second one he was doing Irish jigs. In his underwear."

She can't help but double over in laughter. "Oh Finn, I need to meet your cousin. Is he cute?"

Finn's stance freezes a bit "He's my cousin and a dude, so I don't know Rach. But, he's like… impossible to understand. Thick accent, you know?"

"While that can be sexy, maybe not." She pokes his stomach, "if I am to be a star one day, my husband needs to be able to speak clearly to the press if interviewed."

"Whoa, you're gonna marry my cousin now?" he says, his voice higher than usual.

"Finn, I was joking about whether your cousin is cute" she turns around, rolling her eyes "but, I only do relationships with people I see a future with, so obviously to see if there's a possibility of a future, certain factors must be accounted for."

"Like speaking to the press?"

"Of course"

Finn's eyebrow is comically raised, his face full of disbelief and skepticism. They're in the terrace of her penthouse, watching the sky sparking with fireworks while most guests are downstairs, observing with equal awe behind the grand glass windows. Her back is against the balcony.

He steps in front of her, effectively blocking her way and giving her no escape.

"But like… what if your list of requirements for a future doesn't work?" he asks, his entire presence invading her personal space but not enough to feel entirely cornered.

"Then he's not Mr. Right."

"But… what if you were to fall in love with someone who isn't? I mean, love is not like… a checklist or something. So you know who you are, and you know what kind of person you're destined to be with. But like… if someone completely different came along and just stole your heart… would you not be with them simply because they can't speak to the press or act or something?"

During his speech he lifted her chin, making her look straight into his eyes. She's so uncomfortable, not because of the position but she doesn't get it. The questions are plain obvious but she's positive he's somehow asking something else.

"Well, I didn't realize you were so fond of my possible relationship with your cousin." She tries to crack a joke, but his eyes are still searching hers "and in principle, I'd say yes. When true love comes knocking, you don't ignore it."

"…but?" he asked

"But my imaginary requirements have a purpose you know? Things to protect myself. One of them is the ability to hear me sing often without wanting to kill me."

"That's the stupidest thing ever, who could get tired of your voice?"

Finn is always so supportive. While she may be the top of her class, she knows that many people could do without her voice around all the time.

"Anyway, if the person somehow failed to meet one it doesn't mean he's out of the game. It just means he has to prove he's man enough to compensate for it, I guess. Honestly this is sort of speculation for me. I've only had one boyfriend and he's the one that inspired me to think of those requirements."

"Sucky relationship?"

"Not really, his ego was just too big and so was mine. Two megalomaniacs don't work together, I need someone to ground me, you know?"

"Makes sense I guess." He steps back, going next to her, leaning his hands on the balcony.

"If the fireworks were shooting stars, what would you wish for?"

Finn looked puzzled, then just really concentrated. She knows him enough to decipher that behavior, he's really thinking about his answer. She likes that, he might not be superbly fluent but he did put the thought into explaining himself. His though process finishes and, to her surprise, he grins widely and lifts his arms.

"I don't know!" he exclaims. "You know how awesome that is? Last year I was worrying about mom, having a home, work, school…whether I could even continue in school or keep my education going… now that's not it."

"I'm really glad you're this happy."

"It wouldn't have happened without you Rach, you're like an angel."

She bats her eyelashes and pretends to be humbled while he looks to the sky; fascinated with the turn his life has taken. Rachel feels her stomach sink though and her heart heavy. He's wrong; she hasn't done anything for him. It was a happy coincidence he met Sgt. Puckerman at the Gala… a coincidence in no way stemming from her. No, she really needed to repay him… it was like a thorn on her side and she couldn't get rid of it.

It was time to execute her master plan.

* * *

She can't contain herself; this is the best thing ever. She rushes to see Finn, envelope in her hand when someone knocks on her door.

She hopes it's just the mail or a delivery because she doesn't have time for visitors. None of her guesses are right but she's happy. She's happy because Finn is so awesome he read her mind and came to her, sparing her the trouble of going to Brooklyn.

"Hey Finn! I was just going to go your place; I was just going to call you actually. What are you doing here? Is everything all right? Did you send me a text and I didn't get it?"

"Whoa Rach, what's with the inquisition? My mom was coming to this side of town to see Burt, and I figured I'd tag along and visit you… if that's ok? I mean, I can go back or something."

She jumps him, hugging him with both arms and legs. She feels how she knocks the breath out of his lungs, notices his arms wrapping around her immediately to hold her. She jumps down.

"Sit down Finn, I've got something to tell you."

He hesitantly sits on the couch. He's used to her sometimes allegedly crazy schemes by now, so he probably thinks she's going to try to convince him to do a bad 80's style video clip or something.

"You know how in our vocal tutoring lessons, I record everything you sing just so I can take notes for next time?"

"Yeah" his lips quirk upwards "that's super cool, like… that you actually care about teaching that stuff to me. I really want to be good… like you."

She bites her lip to stop from squealing but she controls herself before speaking. "Well, this is the part where I say please don't get mad at me because everything I did was for you."

"Rach, please tell me you didn't put it on YouTube. That's so humiliating."

"No, but... hear me out okay? I was revising my school's Facebook page when I saw this post about the Van der Berg scholarship. Basically, two of them are given each year for my school… full rides. The only requirement is to be extremely talented, since it is a Preforming Arts school… the best one at that. So, I may or may have not send an application in your name with your recording."

He doesn't react, he keeps looking at her.

"Please don't be mad Finn. I would've told you but I didn't want to get your hopes up without knowing whether you'd even be considered. You are… there's four final candidates up for an interview and… you're one of them. If you want to, of course. If my school is not what you want you can still pull out… it's just that you said you wished you could spend more time on music and I figured-"

"Rach, stop talking" he says softly, gently. "I… I'm not mad. I… can't believe it. I mean, I can't believe I'm decent enough for your school to consider me, or worthy enough to be your friend… most of all I can't believe you."

"It's not like I'm a fairy, Finn. I'm real." She jokes, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"You're too perfect to be real."

His eyes are so close to her, his hand adoringly combing through her soft hair. His gaze is so _deep_ she can't even understand the feelings revolving within it. She glances down and sees his parted, perfect red lips glistening. Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes until her own lids close down and she can feel a soft pressure on her lips. It's Finn's mouth, pressing a peck chastely before she reacts, opening just slightly so their lips can play. Time becomes irrelevant; space…life… everything just didn't matter because everything that mattered was the feeling Finn was giving her. It was like a deep breath after being inside the water for too long, a lifeline she never knew she needed until now.

But it's Finn, he's her friend and he's just caught in the moment. Surely.

"F-Finn, stop. I… it's wrong. We're friends and we went with the flow of the happy news… ok?"

"S-sure." He stuttered. See? He agrees with her.

"Let's never talk about this again then, we should um… go to my room and make a list of everything we need to do before your big audition." She tugs his hand but he's solid as a log.

"Finn? Are you ok? I told you, if you don't want to go to my school don't. Don't audition even, it's up to you."

"Rach you're insane, who wouldn't want to go to your school? It's like… a dream come true. I guess I'm just having trouble believing it, that's all."

She accepts his reasoning easily. It's unfortunate she's unable to read minds, because Finn Hudson's thoughts had been far away from education and closer to a brunette's mouth.

* * *

He's pacing up and down relentlessly. Turns out the decision of who gets the scholarship is given the very same day they auditioned.

"Do they have to take this long?" he asks frustrated.

"Finn, it's been five minutes since the last girl sung."

"Yeah but, decisions like that aren't easy? Like aren't you supposed to just know who sang better?"

"It's not about that, it's more about potential and whether or not they think you would be an asset to the school."

"But I won't be. I mean, the other three kids sang Broadway… I didn't."

"It makes you unique, it stands out! Besides… your rendition of Shinedown's 'I Dare You' was toe-curling."

He stops in his tracks, doing a double take. "Toe-curling? Whoa, I should sing like that more often then."

Just as they had lightened the mood, a blonde secretary came up to them.

"Mr. Hudson, please enter the auditorium. Miss Berry, you're welcome to sit in the back as long you don't make noise."

She's about to ask Finn whether she can join, she really wants to be there for him, but before she opens her mouth his hand is extended, waiting for her to enter the dreaded room. She likes how he didn't even think about wanting her there; it was a fact for him. She sits in the back, but it didn't matter where she was seeing as the room has perfect acoustics.

"Mr Hudson." The principal starts "While your transcript isn't excellent, I am aware you had pressing family circumstances that forced you to lose focus and even made you take two jobs?"

"Yes sir, my mom had an accident and I had to step up to provide for us. I don't regret it."

She's proud of him for what he is, even if that cost him his GPA he knows his priorities.

"I see. Let me be frank, can I call you Finn?"

Oh no, the 'let me be frank' line could go horribly wrong or wonderfully well. She is nervous enough as it is, she doesn't need the added suspense of a pause or her heart throwing itself against her ribcage.

"You're nothing like our common student. Male, tall, all-American, _straight_, with a rock-and-roll voice and raw emotion. We usually have lighter students, each with their own persona in a way, very dramatic and very Broadway."

"I see sir, thank you for your time."

"Finn, I'm not done. That being said, we're not a Broadway prep school… we're a preforming arts school. While you're not typical you're not weird either, you're rare. And the fact you worked so many hours while still keeping a B- average speaks lengths of your drive and determination. More so than a straight A student even. It shows you're well rounded and we care for that in this institution. I suppose I could keep flattering you… but let's keep it simple. You're great, you can only be better and we want to make that happen."

Gaping, Finn says "Does that mean-"

"Yes son, you're in."

x

She's surprised how Finn managed to thank the principal calmly and collectedly make his way out. He kept his cool until they where a block away from school, passing a random tiny park. Now he's been possessed by a demon or a clown even, because he's jumping and screaming and waving his arms around.

"Rach, I got in. I got in!"

"I'm so proud of you" she says, jumping to hug him and joining in the celebration.

"We must celebrate. We need to call Kurt, Burt, your mom and my dads. I'm sure they will all be really happy for you."

"That's awesome Rach, but I'd rather celebrate with you first. After all, if it weren't for your sneaky ways… I wouldn't be here."

She flashes him her trademark smile "I know! I'm so excited, and relieved too."

"About what?"

"I finally paid you back for saving me! Now we're even and I can't wait for school to start."

His smile fades immediately.

"Paid me back? But you never owed me anything. Is this what this is? Your idea of charity?"

"What? No, Finn. It's just that… I was really scared ok? Something horrible could've happened… he had a _knife._ And you saved me and I just felt like I needed to do something equally life-changing for you."

"So, basically all of it… our friendship" he said the word with bitterness "was based on you wanting to do me a solid?"

"Finn, you don't understand…."

"I think I do." His eyes are slanted and a solitary tear escapes his right eye. "Well, you paid your debt. Congratulations Rachel Berry, you're free of the burden that is me."

He turns on his heels and walks away, shoulders slumped and defeated. She doesn't understand what's going on, why did Finn take it that way? Why is he so sad? Maybe keeping track of things like that isn't conventional, but she had the purest of intentions.

Why can't he see that?

* * *

Turns out going to Brooklyn is really complicated. She tried the subway, got horribly lost, caved in and called a cab. Thank God she has Carole's phone number so she could ask for directions how to get there. Luckily, the older woman didn't ask why or if something had happened, she couldn't deal with it anymore. Eventually she finds the building in a very sketchy area but the place itself is actually really nice and simple, much like the Hudson family.

She's glad there isn't a buzzer, she can't pull off a ruse right now, and she can just go up four floors and stand in front of his door. All she has to do is knock. She wants to knock, she wants to talk to Finn but something is preventing her from doing what she wants. _Come on Rachel you can do this._

The door opens to reveal a blotchy-faced Finn, looking confused and miserable.

"Rachel" he says coldly. "What is it? If you want another charity case I suggest you go a couple of blocks down this road, there's a rehab clinic."

"Finn, I just want to talk."

"I think you've said enough."

"I… I don't want to talk. I want to hear you. This is hurting you and I want to know why."

He looks down at his feet, then back to her eyes, then down to his feet again. He moves slowly but surely, allowing enough space to get inside. She sits on an old couch, while he retreats to a black armchair.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks.

"I just… I want to understand _why_ you're so upset. Why you're hanging on to the idea of a debt. Finn, you know me. You know I wouldn't be close with someone if I didn't trust them or respect them, you must know my friendship is unconditional."

"That's just it Rachel. When I met you, I knew right off the bat you were a rich girl doing charity, but you were so nice. Then everything happened and we started to become friends and… I felt like it couldn't be. Because it couldn't. Why would a funny, super smart, insanely talented gorgeous girl want to spend time with a really poor, average guy? I wanted to believe it was because you may have seen something in me I hadn't…. but it was just because you felt like you owed me."

She purses her lips. "You know when I first decided I wanted to know you? When you asked me to give your food to Amy. I mean, an entire portion is hardly the caloric intake someone with your body and height should consume, much less someone who works and is so active. Half a portion is nothing for you and you know it, but you were so selfless. I couldn't help want to know someone like that. There's very few people like that in the planet and I love having one of them as a friend."

"That's the other thing, the friend thing. Rach, why did you ignore that kiss we shared? Did it mean anything to you?"

"It meant… impulse… and hormones and bad judgment…and…"

"Really? Because for me it was like… peace, home… like warm apple cider in front of the fireplace… but also intense…. Like an explosion or bungee jumping. It was scary but it was really awesome."

"Finn I-"

"No, don't bother. You already made it clear it wasn't good for you."

"I… I need to think, ok? Will you please give me that? It's just… I don't know, I feel like I need to reevaluate everything I know because life isn't making sense. Can… can we talk when I don't feel nauseous?"

At that he jumped, going towards her "you okay?"

"Yes… I need… fresh air. We'll talk later, please?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Sorry, I know Part 2 is shorter, but it's an important transitional phase. See ya all next chapter.**

And don't forget to believe in the tether!


	3. It all comes to this, baby

_**Thank you for all your support, here's part 3. Since I can't show my appreciation for you all physically, I figured a fast update would do? You guys are, after all, my mooses (even if my fingers are bleeding from typing! :P)**_

_**BTW, smut alert.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you told him you did him a favor because you felt in debt and then rejected his dreamy ass?"

"Kurt! If you put it like that it makes me sound awful!"

"Because it is awful. Poor Finn, if it weren't because I'm head over heels from one Mr. Blaine Anderson I'd be going to console him. I mean, Rachel… he is tall, dark and handsome."

"Not the point. I'm just so confused Kurt." She groaned, flinging herself dramatically on her bed. Kurt was already on it, munching on popcorn.

"Ok, I think the owing him thing is just an excuse you came up with to justify your actions to yourself." He says, given her his I-am-right-don't-question-it look.

"What actions?"

"The fact you got the hots for Finn and needed an excuse to keep him around. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, why would you say I have the hots for Finn?"

Kurt rolls his eyes pointedly. "Ok, I am going to spell it out for you. I have never seen you happier, more vibrant or so alive as I have in these couple of months. It's like meeting Finn led you to become a less controlling more enthusiastic person. And the way you look at him? I saw you drool over his abs that time in the pool. You want him, and you have feelings for him. You're not even denying it. The thing you need to figure out, Rachel Berry, is why in the hell are you lying to yourself?"

* * *

Basically, she has spent the last day and a half immersed in her thoughts. At nights, she tosses and turns, repeating her conversations with Kurt and Finn over and over again to the point where words don't make sense anymore and she wonders whether she even speaks English. Something just doesn't make sense in her mind and it's making her restless. Finn hasn't contacted her at all and it just makes it worse, she misses him.

"Honey?" her father says, standing on her doorway, "you have a visitor."

"Tell Kurt I'll call him later, I don't feel well." She groans, hiding her face underneath her pillow.

"It's not Kurt star, you should really go down."

Not Kurt? But then who could be asking for her? She doesn't have that many friends, none that she talks to during summer anyway. Curiosity invades her, making her throw on a large hoodie over black tights before going down. As she takes the last steps down the stairs of her penthouse, she sees a large figure stand once aware of her presence. Her stomach drops and her heart starts racing because it's Finn. What is he doing in her apartment?

"Finn!" she says nervously "I… I didn't expect to see you, I thought you were mad at me?"

He gives her a shy smile and she can tell there's something on his mind. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Rach…" he whispers before sitting back, his head on his hands.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she feels her heart constrict because this is her friend and he's obviously distressed. She sits next to him, her hand rubbing small circles on his back.

She feels the shivers, the sobs wrecking his body.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She begs.

"There's nothing wrong" he exclaims, turning around to look at her. He looks lost, his face blotchy. "My…. Mom…. She told me today we're moving in with Burt and Kurt. Something about life being too short to wait?"

"Oh Finn." she reaches her arm to touch his hand "is that upsetting you so much?"

"No, I mean yes….. I don't know Rach." He sighs defeated "I mean, I'm glad mom's happy and Burt is a really good guy, it's just… everything's changing so fast I can't keep up. Now we're going to live in the Upper East Side, and like… what about my dad? Am I supposed to just forget him now? I don't recognize my life anymore."

"I'm so, so sorry Finn. Look at me." His hopeless eyes turn slowly towards her. "Change… it's difficult. And no, you're not supposed to forget about your dad, he'll always be your dad. But that doesn't mean you and your mom need to be stuck in the past. She deserves to move on and so do you, it's just unfair if you don't."

"It's just… I don't know who I am anymore Rach."

"You're Finn Hudson. You're tall, clumsy, you sing beautifully and you tell the corniest jokes ever. You'll change, you're just a teenager and still growing… but you're never going to lose who you are unless you want to. Ok?"

"ok" he whispers sadly.

"Then why do you still look miserable?"

"I guess I need time to mourn what I knew?" he asks and she agrees, it's healthy. She directs his head to her lap and consoles him, combing her tiny fingers across his thick, messy hair.

"Are you still mad at me?" she ventures to ask once he's calmed down considerably.

"Yeah but not like… mad enough not to talk to you… just mad I guess." he acknowledges "but I need a friend right now. More specifically, I need you."

* * *

"Are you ok with everything?" she asks over her cup of coffee.

"It's really strange, I mean they seem like great people but it's always been just the two of us, you know?"

She smiles at Kurt, she's glad he's not as upset as Finn was over the whole move.

"It doesn't matter though" he adds brightly "I've never seen my dad happier and Carole is truly wonderful… and I'm sure it won't be a problem living with Finn."

"It's great you're taking this so well" she comments, surprised at the contrast between him and Finn.

"Rachel, when my dad had that heart attack… I kept thinking that it was so sad he never got another chance to be happy you know? He decided to focus on business and me… but as much as I love him even I know it's not enough for him to be really happy."

"You sure? It's not like that time you said you were fine with not getting a solo and then went full on psycho?"

He snorts "I will keep insisting Sebastian was never fit for that role, but I swear… I'm good. Besides, there's quite the silver lining."

"You're finally going to have a shopping buddy in Carole?"

His eyes widen "how did I not think of that? You're absolutely right! Oh, imagine Carole with a nice Channel dress…"

"So what's the actual silver lining?"

He claps his hands excitedly. "We're moving! Our apartment is huge and all, but dad wants a new place…. Somewhere to start fresh. And, he managed to find this gorgeous penthouse on your street!"

"Kurt that's wonderful! We'll be even closer now!" of course she knows that means Finn will be closer too. Kurt's silver lining just became hers too.

"So how did Finn take it?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"Not so good… it's not that he doesn't like you guys, he's just really protective of his mom and it's been years with just the two of them. I don't think he likes change all that much."

"Nonsense, his doubts will be removed as soon as he moves in. I'm telling you, one bite of my world famous quiche and he'll start calling me brother."

* * *

She feels rather uncomfortable being here. She's helping Kurt decorate his new room. Luckily, Finn is nowhere to be seen, Carole mentioned he was finishing up closing their old tiny Brooklyn apartment.

"I'm spent" she says, sitting on the floor.

"Same" Kurt agrees with a huff. "I mean, my shelves look wonderful but do they have to be so complicated to install?"

She giggles "I don't think they're so hard… we're just challenged when it comes to building things."

"I should've taken my dad's offer to have someone do this."

"What happened to wanting your new room to be the fruits of your labor?" she teases.

"Oh… that was just me being naïve… apparently." He deadpans. They both share a laugh, which is gruesomely interrupted by a shriek downstairs.

They freeze, looking at each other in fear before bolting to the living room.

"What happened? Are you guys ok? Is it dad's heart?" Kurt screeches as they rush down the stairs.

Obviously, Kurt's dad is fine because he's standing, holding Carole in his arms.

"Dad? What's wrong" Kurt's voice floods the room, worry lacing his tone.

"Finn's in the hospital" he shoots a look at both of them "…we're not sure what happened but it looks like he got shot… the car will be here in two minutes to take us there… you guys can come if you want to."

Rachel's air leaves her lungs. Saying things have been awkward between Finn and her is the understatement of the year. Her mind was still fuzzy in respect to how she felt, but they were still there for each other when needed. Now, Finn's lying in the hospital somewhere with blood gushing out of his body and she feels like the worst person alive. What if he dies and they never patch things up?

Going inside the car, she just tries to keep breathing. No one says anything, the only sound to be heard is Carole's constant sobs. Rachel doesn't think of what's going on or how it might happen. For some reason, the image of a nice town house is foregrounded in her mind. She can see herself in it, hugged by none other than Finn with a little girl and a boy running around them and she can see how it all vanishes, replaced by Finn's grave and her heart broken.

She's surprised about the images her mind conjured up…

* * *

"You can go in now sweetie."

They've been four hours in the damn hospital. Turns out some robber saw Finn carrying a box and shot him in the leg to steal it. Finn's not in bad shape, though he did lose a lot of blood, and the bullet only grazed his bone. It still meant surgery (though minor) and a cast for the next couple of weeks but considering what could've happened, it's pretty great news. Now Carole is telling her she can see him and it's like someone told her she can breathe again.

She grimaces as she opens the door. Finn looks pale and weak, his leg propped up in a cast. He's so strong and looks plain wrong in that position.

"Oh Finn." she says when she enters the room.

"Rach" a ghost of a smile graces his features "you know… mom and I have lived in pretty sketchy places… even shelters… and we managed. Now, the last day of that life I get shot." He lets out a sardonic laugh.

"That's not funny" she admonishes, approaching his bed.

"I think it is" his voice steels with bitterness "it's just hilarious how nothing in my life ever turns out the way I want it."

She clutches his hand. "I was really scared."

His fingers lace with hers tentatively "of what? Me dying before starting in your fancy school, so you would never be able to pay back?"

"Finn… it's not like that and you know it."

He doesn't respond, merely rolls his eyes before laying against his pillow.

"You want to know what I was scared of, Finn?" she says, her voice rising to hysterics, "I was scared you would die because that meant I would never be your wife and we would never had kids running around our feet. Well, yours because a four year old with your genes might be taller than me."

His eyes are intensely focused on her but he does chuckle at her comment.

"And I don't know where that came from, or since when I feared that because I never knew that's something I wanted before you got injured."

"I think that's just it Rach. Why did it take a bullet to my leg for you to realize that? Why is it that when it comes to me you only react positively to bad stuff? It makes me wonder whether it's just because you pity me…" he trails off "I guess that means you're still confused?"

"I… No… Yes…. I don't know."

* * *

"Rachel I love you but you're an idiot."

"I'm not! I'm just severely confused, Kurt." She protests.

"What's so confusing? You imagined your children for God's sake, if that doesn't tell you something then I don't know what you think will show you the way. Finn's hurt, and he doesn't deserve it. Seeing him mope in a cast for two weeks was depressing enough."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snaps "don't you think it kills me that when we're around each other he flinches when I touch him, or get too close to him? He's like a huge, scared, adorable puppy and I wish I had an answer!"

"But you don't."

"I mean… not a definite one. I care about Finn, a lot… okay? And if I give him an answer in either direction I want to be sure… I don't want to hurt or lie to him… but there's something inside me that just makes it impossible to be sure."

"Well, it sounds to me like there's something… or shall I say someone, that is screwing you up. Maybe the same person who made you so damn insecure about men is the source of this?"

How the hell did she not consider it? She was going insane with the haziness of her brain, all the arguments and counter-arguments that arose within her not to see the obvious. Maybe she needed to talk with someone she never though she'd want to see again: Jesse St. James.

* * *

Dress? Check. Hair? Check. Clean living room? Check. Snacks and drinks? Check. Now if she could only check off being calm. She couldn't be calm, not when Jesse St. James would arrive at any moment now. She hasn't seen him since he graduated, two years ago. According to Facebook, he's having a ball in NYU and even managed a role in an off-off Broadway play.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

"Rachel Berry, it's good to see you." Jesse exclaims with that terribly cocky grin of his.

"Jesse, welcome." She's keeping it polite and civil. Not friendly or close because he isn't here to rekindle anything. He's here because she needs answers. "Please sit, would you like water? Tea? Wine?"

"Wine sounds terrific" he replies, making his way to sit down, "but only if you have a cup too."

Neither of them are old enough but they have been raised in a life where as of 15, 16 years old it was fine drinking a cup with a meal, it even was expected.

"Of course, give me a second." She could've asked Elisa, their cook, to fetch it but that meant more alone time with him and she'd rather not.

"Here you go, it's white wine by the way… I recall sweet is your favorite?"

"Always so thoughtful… I've missed that." She can tell he's sincere but honestly? She doesn't care.

"Maybe my thoughtfulness was something you should've considered before you cracked an egg on me during a public performance?" she says bitingly.

"Still not over that? Look… I'm sorry… I'll always be sorry. I was arrogant and young and when my whole year insisted it'd be the perfect Senior prank I just couldn't say no… people change you know?"

"I know" she answers "but that was by far, the most humiliating experience of my life. I have to give you props for incorporating it in our duet though."

"You were such a pro, you totally made that egg your own."

"I still have nightmares about it though… and while I can forgive you, I can't forget it Jesse. Sorry."

"Then why did you call me?" he asks confused.

"I want to discuss our relationship?"

"I thought you just said you'll never be able to look past what happened."

"I want to discuss our _old_ relationship" she clarifies "but just to be on the same page, I am not opposed to being civil when we must be in the same room."

"I can live with that" he shrugs "but what about our relationship?"

"It's just… ever since then I haven't been able to give myself fully to anyone… there's this one person I really care about and it's just… after you I made a little list of the perfect guy for me… a flexible one I admit… but entirely filled with requirements that ensure I'll be safe in the relationship unlike what happened between us...and he's none of that… and I just don't know."

"Let me guess." He scoffs "your perfect guy is your perfect match on stage, the perfect trophy husband?"

She shifts uncomfortably "While that's a terrible way of describing my extensive thoughts it could arguably summarize them, yes."

"Don't you see? That's who I was… in a way. Without mentioning exceptionally charming and handsome of course." He winks at her. "anyway, that was precisely the problem of our relationship. You always wanted me to be this perfect guy and I'm not Rachel. No one is. I was a prop to your success as much as you were a prop for mine… we weren't going to work because we were just using each other. I just happened to notice before you did."

"So that's why you embarrassed me?"

"No… it was really peer pressure. But I can't deny I was hurt… especially over the fact I'd never be perfect for you."

"I'm sorry, I never realized you felt that way Jesse."

"It's ok, whoever this guy is at least you genuinely care for his feelings, so I hope you figure it out. As to why you have the need to want someone perfect rather than someone human… I'm no psychologist so I can't give you answers. I can, however, toast to you finding true love one day"

She gives him a grateful smile, raising her glass to toast with him. They both share a giggle when their cups clink.

Just in that moment, Finn Hudson walks in.

* * *

"Finn!" she says standing up "what… what are you doing here?"

He's looking at her, then at Jesse… then back at her. He looks confused.

"I… got my schedule for tomorrow… you said you wanted to compare it with yours and I figured I'd drop by… sorry I should've called." He says dejectedly.

She stands there, not knowing how to proceed.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Jesse says standing up "I'm Jesse St. James… I'm Rachel's… old friend."

Finn's eye slant and she knows why. He's heard that name many times, they've talked about Jesse. He knows her entire life and she knows his.

"Finn Hudson" he extends his hand to shake Jesse's. "Rach, can I talk to you for a second… in private?"

"It's fine, I should really go. Rachel, can I send you tickets to my play? It'd be an honor to have you see it. And, I can always use your feedback."

Her head snaps towards Jesse when she notices he's talking to her "Um… sure. Just have them delivered. It was lovely seeing you again Jesse."

"You too Rae." She cringes at the old nickname but Jesse doesn't notice, lowering down to kiss her cheek. "Nice meeting you Finn." With that, Jesse walks out of her apartment, leaving Finn and her just staring at each other.

"Actually" Finn says "it's better if I go too… I'll see you in school _Rae."_

She's left standing alone, not sure about what just happened.

* * *

"Rachel, relax… we're here to have fun remember?" Kurt whispers in her ear.

How can she possibly relax? Ever since that awkward encounter, Finn has been avoiding her. They've talked in school and he seems to really be enjoying the new environment, but it's always so forced. He keeps looking at her like she's scum. Now, Kurt's dragged her to a party… Quinn's party of all places, because he claims she needs to go out and just forget everything for one night.

It would be easier if she hadn't just spotted Finn by the bar.

"He's here." She whispers.

"Go talk to him them… he's still our friend." Kurt nudges her before subtly leaving, disappearing amongst the crowd.

"Hey." She says as she approaches him. "I… wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

He turns around, his face falling when he sees her. "Yeah… Quinn invited me."

"Oh? I didn't know you guys were friends?"

"Yeah" he shrugs "ever since she broke up with Puck she's been really down and she's in a couple of my classes… I'm not too good myself so we started talking. It's not like we're super friends but yeah, she's cool."

Cool would be the last word she'd ever use to describe the Ice Queen.

"Anyway Rach… um… good to see you. Gotta go but we'll talk later ok?"

They don't exactly talk later. She's really bored, even with Kurt because all her mind can think of is whether Finn is still around and whether he plans to talk to her at some point. She wanders off for some fresh air, opening the balcony.

Right in front of her is Finn… with Quinn sitting on his lap kissing him. The sound of the door make them both turn, now are of her presence.

"I'm sorry…" she says, and for some reason sobs start escaping "I… better go."

"You should troll… you know my invitation was just being polite right? It's not like I want you here, so you leaving is a genius idea." Quinn barks back.

"Whoa" Finn says, brow crinkled "why are you being so mean to Rach?"

"Because she's a troll?" Quinn says with a laugh "don't you be concerned with her… weren't we up to something?"

He stands, ridding himself of Quinn on his lap. "Actually…_you_ sort of attacked me there… and that's my best friend you're insulting so no… we were up to nothing. We'll never be up to something, actually. Not if you treat Rachel like that."

"Fine." Quinn snaps "be my guest, side with manhands over there. It's not like you have taste."

She leaves and it's just the two of them, Finn and Rachel in the awkwardest moment possible. It doesn't help her face is full of tears.

"Rach, what's wrong? Don't listen to Quinn… she can be a bitch."

"Why?" she asks pathetically "why her? You were…. Why were you kissing her?"

He takes a step, standing right in front of her.

"She kind of jumped on me… I swear. One second she was telling me something and the other we were making out."

"Oh… yeah, you totally looked like an innocent victim." She replies, her tone dripping in sarcasm and hate.

"It's not like it matters to you… I don't get it Rach. You deny our kiss meant anything… you say you don't know how you see me… you even said you want a future with me but that confuses you. Then you get upset about Quinn? Am I supposed to just wait around… hoping you'll make your mind? All while you have secret meetings with your douche of an ex, happily sipping wine? What do you want from me?" he's exasperated and frustrated and just damned tired of everything.

"I…." she hesitates. He's right about everything and she _is_ being unfair but that doesn't mean she's not hurt.

"Exactly." His voice is hard but his actions say otherwise, his thumbs wiping her tears "you don't know and it kills me."

* * *

She doesn't want to get out of bed. It's Sunday anyway, her homework is done and she's decided she's too miserable to get up. Her conversation with Finn last night was awful, seeing him kissing Quinn was a nightmare. Her door opens, revealing none other than Finn carrying a tray.

"Kurt told me your dads called asking if something happened last night because you were locking yourself inside and refusing to eat. Are you sad about what happened?"

She shakes her head "I'm still processing I guess… I need time with my thoughts."

"That doesn't mean you should starve yourself." He gently places the tray with some food on her bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"and I'm not beneath force-feeding you. You're tiny enough as it is."

"Fine." She grabs the fork, taking small bites of the food. Finn turns around towards her TV, putting on The Lion King.

"Feeling like a musical?" she asks puzzled.

"It's the Lion King… if that doesn't brighten your mood then I don't know what." He shrugs, sitting back down as the music starts.

They're quiet, her munching and watching the movie, Finn's eyes focused on the animations too. She asks him to pause the movie when she's done, going to brush her teeth. She leaves the door open, and to her surprise Finn follows her. He stays at the door, watching her as she brushes her teeth and her face. She's about to reach for her hairbrush when, in the mirror, she can see Finn's arm extend to stop her.

"Don't, your hair is fine."

"Finn… I have bed hair… and I'm in pajamas… there's nothing fine about me."

"I think you're gorgeous." She gulps because he's right behind her, and she can see his face right on her mirror, looking right at her. "you know… I should go, promised mom I'd be home for dinner."

"Oh… see you tomorrow then?" and bam, it's awkward again.

"Yeah… but… you know how you said you wanted to think and stuff?" he asks.

"Finn… I don't have an answer yet."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't give you something to think about."

His face lowers. He kisses her and she can feel it. Not only the intensity, or the comfort… she feels what he's trying to say. She can feel his passion for her, his attraction, his worries and fears and she kisses him back just as intensely.

Before she knows it she's standing all alone in her room, tracing her swollen lips with her fingers.

* * *

She opens his door with a slam.

"Rach? What are you doing here? I just saw you two hours ago." He asks clearly taken aback by her presence.

"Finn Hudson you don't get to go to my place, take care of me and then kiss me like that just to leave!"

"I thought you said you needed time?"

"Now I need something else." She growls at him.

Like a possessed crazy woman, she struts towards his chair, opening her long black coat and throwing it to the ground. Underneath she's wearing a scandalously short plaid skirt and a transparent white blouse, her mary janes and knee socks on her legs as usual.

"Rach…" his mouth falls open and she swears some drool escapes it.

"You gave me something to think about… but it just wasn't enough."

She stops in front of him, stretching her legs to straddle him. She's not particularly sure we she's acting like this… she just has this _ache_ ever since that kiss and it's driving her insane.

Her mouth lowers to his mouth, pressing a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I need more." She breathes in his ear.

His hands move to her lower back, holding her steady. He moves his head to place his lips right under hers, but doesn't kiss her.

"Like this?" he breathes against her lips, teasing her.

She presses her mouth to his, hungrily kissing him. In turn, he presses her flush against his body, his tongue battling for dominance against hers. Her hands entwine with the hair on top of his hair, tugging it, nails scratching against his scalp. Finn's hips give an involuntary thrust, a groan of lust escaping him. She smiles widely, pressing her core against his hardening package. Her nails start trailing down his neck to his shirt. He's wearing a plaid shirt with buttons. She hopes he doesn't mind the fact she opens it in one tear, buttons flying everywhere as she traces his lean muscles with her fingernails. He responds by moving his lips right to her pulse point, making her buck her hips against him. Thankfully her coat will conceal the fact he too decides to rip the buttons of her shirt. His mouth goes right to where her breasts begin, his tongue trailing deliciously slow circles on her skin. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as she tosses her head back. Finn's making her feel things she never really felt before.

His hands deftly move behind her back, unclasping her bra and them getting rid of it. As soon as his eyes land on her boobs he makes a guttural grown before standing up, his hands cupping her ass. She wraps her legs around him, creating sweet friction as he moves them to the bed. He lands of top her, his weight resting on his elbows.

"You're so beautiful Rach."

She responds by kissing him, lifting her hips so he can get rid of her skirt too. Her hands move to his jeans, undoing the buttons and then placing a hand to the zipper. She can feel his crotch emanating heat, his bulge hard against his tight jeans… his arousal brings intense tingles between her legs. He opens her skirt and she pulls his jeans down with her legs. When his fingers trace her thighs she moans against his lips, letting out a little scream when his thumb makes contact with her clit. His face trails down with little kisses on her skin, his hand tugs her panties down. He's right between her thighs, looking at her with intense desire before licking her wet centre. She moans and trashes as his tongue works its magic.

"Finn… I need you."

"What to do you want Rach?" he says against her wet core.

"I need you inside me, Finn."

Silently, he moves upwards, stopping at her breasts to suck on her nipples. He lowers himself down on her, his tip right on her entrance.

"Are you sure? W-what about protection?" he stammers nervously.

Her heart warms up, he's so amazing being concerned about her feeling in a moment like this.

"I'm on the pill… please Finn" she begs.

No more words are spoken as he thrusts into her, his entire length inside her slick entrance in one pump. Her hips lift off the bed and he keeps pumping into her. She scratches his back, bites his shoulder and he squeezes her breasts as he sucks on her neck. She moves her hips upwards, meeting him at every thrust, rubbing herself against him. She moans and trashes, moving to bite his lips, looking into his eyes as they both rise to an explosive climax, moaning each other's name.

They cuddle, not saying anything until she rose, putting her clothes back on.

"Tomorrow after classes, meet me in Auditorium B."

* * *

"You came." She says, watching Finn make his way towards her. They're in the auditorium, completely in the dark except for the single spotlight on her.

"It's impossible to say no to you Rach." He shrugs, going up the steps to reach her. "I hope you're in a talking mood because I haven't been able to have a coherent thought since last night… why…. What happened?"

She smiles shyly, looking at the floor. "Maybe you should've paid attention in Health Class?" she jokes.

"I know what happened… but why?"

"Come here." She beckons him.

When he's standing in the spotlight, she takes a deep breath.

"When I met you, I thought you were the most perfect boy on earth. Then you saved me and I was sure you were. You made me feel incredible for the first time. I may have lots of money, or an amazing talent but it doesn't mean I don't get lonely… with you I never felt that way. So, I got this crazy idea in my head I needed to pay you back. When you kissed me… I felt like a fairytale princess. You asked me whether it was possible for me to overlook what I want ideally in a guy, remember?"

"Yeah… is this about that? Like… I'm just not him for you?" he says sadly.

"I haven't finished talking. Your question struck a chord within me. The thing is, deep down I have felt something for you ever since I first met you. I think the crazy notion I was in your debt is just an excuse I came up with to get to know you better… to do something for you just because you're so wonderful not because of anything you did specifically. The thing is, I friendzoned us because I… I thought you were too good for me."

She holds her hands out, asking for his own hands to cover them. He complies tenderly, a bit hesitant about where she's going with all this.

"I never even considered you economic situation… I'm not like that… my fathers are rich but they went through very hard times too… they've kept me humble. No… it was more that I thought I could never be good enough for you. The truth is, all my requirements in a guy… all the justifications I came up with are simply excuses because… well, I don't think anyone can really want me."

"Rach, no offense but that's really stupid."

"Maybe" she shrugs "But then you kissed me… and I tried so hard to deny how it felt… deny how completely perfect you are for me… deny everything because I was so sure you'd be better off with me as just a friend. But I can't anymore Finn… I'm letting myself be selfish… I'm taking a chance on me, on you… if you want me, of course, because I just can't do anything except want to be with you. It's killing me. I finally figured it out... my confusion wasn't because I wasn't sure... it's because I love you, Finn Hudson... and that scared me so much. Until now."

He chuckles. "Always the drama queen." His hand lifts to her cheek, cupping her face lovingly. "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry… like a clichéd peasant loves a princess."

She giggles. He smiles. They lean towards each other, finally finding each other.

* * *

This night is insane, her dreams can't even compare to reality. They've been together eight years now… went to NYADA together, though he went into TV acting and she went into Broadway and also became a recording artist. They live together, they love each other and they manage to balance their careers just fine. Long ago they both agreed their relationship came first, their careers second. Now they're here, in the People's Choice Awards. She just got one for her new album, and he's right on that stage looking gorgeous in a gray suit, getting his award for his lead role in a famous TV series. She can't believe how lucky they got when he got the offer for a New York based series, with him as the lead. His smile shows his incredulity, he had been convinced he wouldn't win.

"Oh wow" he says into the microphone "This is amazing… I honestly didn't see this coming. Today I'd like to thank my fans, they're the reason behind this ceremony and the reason any of us have jobs… plus they're all kinds of awesome. Also, my mom because she's my mom and she's the best one can ask for. Last, but not least… Rachel. When I met Rachel, I was nothing. Thanks to her friendship I rediscovered old friendships, thanks to her my mom met the man who makes her the happiest, thanks to Rachel I could really give my musical education a shot. Then she dared to love me and here I am babe, proving you every day how much I love you. This is for you."

He holds the trophy in the air triumphantly. It's highly unprofessional of her, but she can't help the tears that stream down her cheeks. She just loves him so damn much. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

He smiles before lowering himself down to the microphone again.

"The only thing I can ask for now is for you to take a chance again and agree to become my wife?"

The camera pans towards her face, her little hand clutched against her chest, her head nodding vigorously, lips mouthing the word 'yes'.

* * *

_**Voila! I really, really hope you like this conclusion. I'll be back with a new fic soon, until then my friends.**_

DON'T EVER forget to have faith in the tether.  



End file.
